kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ka Rin
'''Ka Rin' is a general and one of the two prime ministers of state of Chu. She made her first appearance during the Coalition Invasion in Qin. Appearance Ka Rin is a gigantic well-proportioned woman. She has black short hair and a grim look on her face. Personality According to Shun Shin Kun, she has a personality problem which makes her dangerous even for allies. This is shown when she executed Rokin, Rin Bu Kun's lieutenant, while he was pledging his loyalty to her saying that she needs no incompetent fools reeking of "that" baldie. She actually preferred to execute everyone present, but that would cause problems with Shun Shin Kun. Ka Rin is shown to have a cunning, cruel and strict streak. She talks in an abusive way to people she looks down upon and seems to have some kind of complex about her giant size, as she said that she would kill anyone talking about it. Story Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Kankoku Pass During the Coalition War, she was appointed Commander of the 2nd Chu army. After Rinbukun's death, Haku Rei and Kou Yoku were absorbed into her army. On the 15th day of the battle, Karin sent Kou Yoku with 5000 men to bring her general Tou's head. She also wore her armor and decided to enter the battlefield herself, aiming for the square formation's main defenses. Her army advanced forward into Ryuu Koku's position, but suddenly, was attacked from the rear by a combination of three separate units; Ou Hon, Rokuomi and Kanou. Seeing that she had drawn all the attention, Karin ordered her army to change course and head for the location where general Mou Bu's army was. Once there, she ordered her brother, commander Ka En to enter the battlefield and kill Moubu, in order to ensure Kanmei's survival, however that failed as Moubu managed to kill Kanmei after all. Karin claimed that stopping an army from protecting Kankoku pass wasn't the method of winning the battle, but rather the main objective was to penetrate it and by doing so they would be the victors. She was also happy by the thought of having no rival stronger than her in Chu army anymore with Kanmei gone. Karin sent word to the coalition HQ that "Victory was before their very eyes". Before the battle commenced she had sneaked 5000 men of her elite soldiers right through a passage leading into the mountains during the elephant unit's charge which served as a distraction. The Moubu and Tou armies were unaware of this action and this led to Mougou and Kanki getting flanked inside the very gates. Karin's elite soldiers are the strongest men among the whole Chu military, Shushinkun said, and commented that 5000 of those men were enough to defeat the enemies inside the gates. Karin's men charged into the Qin army guarding the gates and it all quickly became a chaotic battle as the men suddenly became mixed up with Qin, Chu and the Wei soldiers coming from every direction. Fortunately for Qin, Ou Sen had seen through this scheme and descended the hills at the left side of the pass to help out and Qin regained control of the gates thanks to this. Ka Rin got frustrated by this failure and blamed it all on Ordo, who failed to control his rival's movements. On the remaining days of the battle, Ka Rin led her army in small skirmishes against the Qin, stalling and waiting for the outcome of the Battle of Sai. Once the news of Ri Boku's defeat arrived, Ka Rin followed the coalition against its new target, the state of Qi. Conspiracy in the Court Arc Karin is seen back in Chu happily rejoicing her promotion to second in command of the Chu Army. She then goes on to tell her lieutenant that the officials of the court will be quite busy for the time trying to gain power since Shushinkun was currently exile on punishment for his failure. After the death of Shun Shin Kun she was offered the position of one of the two prime ministers by Rien and then she accepted. Abilities Shunshinkun calls her a genius at warfare. This is demonstrated when she decides to only send the remnants of the Chu 1st army assigned to her in combat. When Shun Shin Kun sends Kan Mei to extract an explanation from, she sends the following answer to Shun Shin Kun: If all troops fight conservatively, Kankoku Pass should fall in ten days time. Ri Boku realizes the meaning of her words and says she is the "real deal". The meaning was that by chipping down the Qin forces, after at least ten days, they could stage an all out assault to destroy the Qin forces. Her style of command seems to rely a lot on deception and manipulation. In the battle against Tou her use of War elephants, continuing assaults and riding out personally was merely a diversion to get 5000 of her elite soldiers past the Qin lines to attack the back of the Kankoku pass forces to allow the Wei troops through. What's also remarkable is her physical strength. Her built and stats reveal that she is a formidable warrior and, as she claims, her strength is on par with that of general Kan Mei. Gallery Manga Trivia *Karin has a running gag of abusing her lieutenant Bam Yu. *Karin is currently the only known female general alive. *Despite her abrasive personality her troops seem both loyal and at a high level of skill. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Chu Category:Generals Category:Strategical Generals Category:Chu Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Ka Rin Army Category:Sword Users